


【苹果朗姆】传闻

by yinmuxuankong



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, 古风AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinmuxuankong/pseuds/yinmuxuankong
Summary: 传闻
Relationships: Evil Morty/Healthy Morty
Kudos: 1





	【苹果朗姆】传闻

**Author's Note:**

> 架空世界。  
>  捉妖师evilx妖神healthy  
>  写的很差很屑。还有ooc。还狗血。

“听说新上任的皇帝整日饮酒作乐，搜集全天下的美人，从情享乐。这是要亡国的征兆啊…”  
“对啊，而且皇帝身边的人都像是被下了咒一样…”  
“这些话可别乱说！是会被砍头的！”  
“他杀的人还不够多吗……”

“掌柜，请上一瓶酒。”evil轻声说道。  
“好嘞！还与之前一样是吧？”  
“是的，有劳了。”  
healthy看着evil那副斯文的模样，不禁莞尔。挥手变出一支花朵，别在了evil的发梢上。  
evil瞪了healthy一眼，看似轻柔的将花摘下，扔向healtjy，如同妻子对丈夫的嗔怪一般。

如果healtjy没有向后倒下。

他们的嬉笑使得旁边的人望去。其中一位拉拉身边人的衣䄂，小声问道：＂这不是捉妖师evil吗？他旁边那位与他相貌相似的人是哪位？＂  
“这你都不知道。evil身边的那位就是妖神healthy。你说巧不巧，他们不仅相貌一样，连名字都一样—都叫morty smith。他们现在可是人尽皆知的一对神仙伴侣。”  
“啊？捉妖师和妖在一起？他们怎么认识的？”  
“这个嘛，”朋友伸出手，“一串糖葫芦。”  
他摸摸自己的钱袋，答应了。  
“有很多传闻，我就挑一些比较有代表性的吧。

“咳咳…这，是传说之一。  
“很久以前，有个书生，一次入京赶考，住进了一家客栈。  
“午夜，烟雾缭绕进入梦中，书生梦见一位仙人，仙人笑着递给他一个苹果。那苹果散发着淡淡的清香，又有着月光般的哀愁。仙人将苹果扔向书生，书生察觉到这苹果不是凡物，便小心翼翼将苹果放进衣袖中。  
“第二天，书生醒来，本以为昨晚只是做梦罢了，可曾想，衣袖中竟有一个苹果。苹果与昨晚梦中的分毫不差。书生连忙将苹果放入精致的檀木盒中，好生珍藏。  
“说来也怪，那苹果陪伴了书生很久，却没有坏掉，仍旧是那么红润，颜色的如同灿烂的晚霞一般，带着仙人身上的清香。

“书生科举落榜，正时天下大乱，山河摇坠，妖怪乘机为非作歹。书生便访道求仙，却误打误撞当上了除妖师。等他出师，时局稳定，人与妖和平共处。于是，书生，呸，是捉妖师便用自己的法术来帮助百姓，深受百姓爱戴。  
“但奇怪的是人们称呼他为evil。也许是他与邪恶挂不上边，人们为了中和便这么称呼。

“一晚，捉妖师如同往常一样将木盒拿出擦拭，却发现苹果不见了。正着急，转身寻找，但见一位青年站在身后。  
“青年身上带有苹果的香甜，又有淡淡的檀木香，烟雾缭绕。  
“捉妖师诧异，青年的相貌与自己并无一二。  
“青年莞尔，道：‘在下morty smith，曾与道长于梦中相见，那苹果便是在下的果实，多亏了你，让在下能够借助果实重生。’  
“捉妖师这才明白，那日自己在梦中见的不是仙人，而是妖怪。这妖怪与仙人相像。”

朋友突然停下，同伴赶忙催促着他。  
“讲了这么久，讲的我口干舌燥的，拿碗茶来呀！”  
他接过茶，将一饮而尽。

“捉妖师接受了这件事，又因为受不了树妖的死皮赖脸，便将树妖留下。  
“逐渐久了，他们同进同出，形影不离。  
“感情被时光一滴一滴跳入在流淌的河水中，落日落在水面，将情愫缠绕。  
“最后，他们向对方吐露情意。”

许久，同伴才反应过来。  
“切，这是什么传闻哪，结局也太随意，而且剧情很常见很普通欸。”  
“别急，还有其他的传闻。”

“这是传闻之二。  
“evil本为皇家子弟，却因母妃不受宠而被处处排挤。太子为了不让他有任何机会，便派人暗杀他。  
“evil拼死挣扎逃出，血迹染红了双瞳，蔓延至天际。  
“血迹斑斑，脚步踉跄。  
“终，他扑倒在地。周围草木皆流淌鲜血。  
“杀手正欲向前斩草除根，却见林风大作，树叶飞舞，吹散了杀手的视线。  
“风又突然停下，就像从未出现过般。可倒下的evil却不见踪影。

“‘醒了？醒了就先喝点水吧。’熟悉的声音传来。  
“evil缓缓睁开眼睛。眼前是一盏灯，灯光晃晃悠悠，照亮了面前人。  
“‘多谢先生出手相救。在下无以回报。‘evil起行礼。  
“healthy摆了摆手：’不谢不谢，救你只是因为担心你的血污染了草木罢了。还有，你叫什么？，‘  
“‘在下morty smthy，敢问先生贵姓？’  
“’巧了，我同你一样。你可以称呼我为healthy。‘  
“evil想起以前听宫女们提起过的妖神healthy的故事…

“就这样，evil与healthy一同生活了一段时间。  
“春去秋来，evil早已离开healthy多时，成为了一名人尽皆知的捉妖师。

“evil？你确定不去制止他们吗？”healthy撑住头，望着evil。  
“不了。”evil起身，将钱放在桌上。  
突然一声巨响传来。在讲着传闻的那一桌人都摔倒在地。  
evil反应迅速，跑去扶起他们。“是否受伤了？”  
“无，无碍。多谢阁下。”他们仍旧处在惊虾之中。

healthy用力拍打着他们的衣服；“你们也不小心一点，多大的人还会摔跤。”  
“evil，”healthy叫住了他，“你刚才是故意的。”  
没有回应。  
healthy接着说下去：“如果在平常你，定会在他们摔下之前接住他们，而且他们让一起摔跤，除了你有这个能力，在那里还有谁？你去扶起他们即可以增加对你的好…哎哎哎！我不说了…”  
evil将桃木剑架在了healthy颈间。

他们是如何相识的？  
万家灯火通明，收尽满城烟火。星光璀璨，从evil眼中溢出，飘零在天角。

传闻终究是传闻。

他为皇帝外戚，因为软弱无能的父亲不被看好。有被他人欺凌。  
受不住宫中狡诈，朝中腐败。  
又听闻长雪山中住着一位性情古怪的妖神。  
便用在宫中偷学的法术，前往与妖神制定契约，达成协议。  
他们向皇帝亲信施下傀儡术，操纵朝廷。  
又在民间树立亲和的形象，获得百姓的支持。  
皇帝昏庸无能，视百姓如蝼蚁，他们待天下为友。  
皇帝为龙，他为龙。  
现在便是行动的时间。

但是，evil终究是人类，有着感情。  
尽管自己并不愿承认，但他的确对healthy产生了感情。  
他错过了风花雪月，错过了人间盛景。世间万物仿佛与他擦肩而过。  
留下的只有浊血。  
他不愿错过healthy，却不得不将感情沉入水底。  
如果他真的是传闻中的那样，那该多好。  
但他有着计划。  
感情只会是累赘。

登上龙椅。  
俯视脚下的文武百官。  
他眼前又浮现出healthy的身影。

江山之大，却无你的身影。  
山河破碎，梦境坍塌。

想必healthy如此聪明，早就预料到自己的计划了罢。

要是这一切都是传闻就好了。

终-

**Author's Note:**

> 完啦！写了好久还这么屑。自己也不知道写了什么东西乱七八糟的。  
>  可恶，我是屑。  
> 写的好狗血啊。
> 
> 来稍微解释下叭。（怕伏笔没人发现  
>  healthy只是evil计划中的一部分，在百姓面前装的恩爱夫妻也是计划，但evil也动了感情。  
>  然后呢…healthy其实知道evil的计划，也知道自己被利用，却还是装作不知道，帮助evil 完成计划。  
>  最后evil觉得如果是传闻的话这一切都会是假的，他可以去爱自己所爱的…  
>  （逐渐ooc  
> 以及，healthy是苹果树化作的妖。
> 
> 最后！谢谢您的观看！


End file.
